Goodnight, Good Night
by JungHyeJi - Hiatus
Summary: Mark dan Jeno melewatkan malam tanpa orangtua mereka. Tapi tenang, Auntie Soojung itu sangat menyenangkan. A JAEDO (JAEHYUN X DOYOUNG) FIC! Sons!MarkNo and Auntie!Soojung (Krsytal). RUSHED WITH A VERY MINOR JAEDO INSIDE. DOMESTIC!AU again. RNR.


GOODNIGHT, GOOD NIGHT

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Domestic!AU, fluff

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Jung Yunoh (Jaehyun) | Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | Lee Jeno | Lee Minhyung (Mark) | Jung Soojung (Krystal)

 **Disclaimer** : **Plot klasik, but the fic is mine**

Untuk Bandung squad (Kak Anna dan si adek ipar tidak tahu diri, Parah eh, Farah) maaf akhirnya aku menyatukan rikues kalian karena aku gapunya waktu lagi. Maaf kalo ini mengecewakan, karena apa atuh aku mah penulis amatir (sejak 2013 heu) yg super payah. Kak Ann semangat skripsiannya, semoga abis baca ini tercerahkan/? /ditampar/ heheh Farah juga semangat katanya mau ke UI. Yaudah ah kebanyakan a/n cuss baca aja heheheh. Buat fellow JaeDo Shipper juga. Happy belated Doyoung's birthday!

* * *

 _ **Goodnight, Good Night**_

" _Boys_! Makanan sudah siap— oh, kalian sudah disini rupanya."

Soojung tersenyum sambil mengangkat _pan_ dari atas kompor menuju meja makan. Dua anak lelaki itu sudah tak sabar, perut mereka keroncongan minta diisi. Gadis itu menaruh _mac and cheese_ yang baru saja dibuatnya sama rata ke dua piring di depannya, ingin tertawa melihat wajah keponakannya itu yang sangat serius memperhatikan makanan mereka.

"Terimakasih, Soojung _auntie_!" ucap dua anak itu hampir bersamaan, setelah memegang sendoknya masing-masing. Soojung tertawa kecil, merasa senang dengan hal sederhana itu. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyesal menyetujui permintaan adiknya untuk menjaga anak-anaknya. Keponakannya yang berharga ini selalu sopan dan tidak pernah merepotkannya.

"Siapa yang mau pimpin doa?"

"Aku!" Jeno, keponakannya yang paling muda itu mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Soojung mengangguk, mempersilahkan. Lalu mereka berdoa, tenggelam dalam rasa syukur dan keheningan meja makan, kecuali suara Jeno yang memimpin doa. Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah itu untuk mereka segera makan.

"Auntie, bisakah Uncle Jongin datang?"

"Iya, iya, bisakah Uncle Jongin datang dan menemaniku bermain?"

Jeno menatap sengit kakaknya, Mark. "Menemaniku, hyung!"

"Aku! Kau sudah puas bermain dengannya terakhir kali!"

"Hei, jangan bertengkar. Uncle Jongin tidak bisa datang karena kalian selalu memperebutkannya." Ujar Soojung, bercanda. Dua anak lelaki itu merengut, kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Bercanda. Dia sedang tidak disini jadi tidak bisa datang."

"Oh, Auntie tidak diajak?"

"Auntie merepotkan ya jadi tidak diajak?"

Apa Soojung tadi bilang mereka sopan dan menyenangkan? Coret itu. Semakin mereka besar semakin mereka cerewet dan pintar menjawab. Dia menduga itu adalah hal yang diturunkan adik iparnya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja ikut, tapi kalian nanti bagaimana? Kalau Auntie Sica yang menjaga kalian, tidak akan ada _mac and cheese_ ini untuk makan malam."

Jeno dan Mark meringis mengingat bibi mereka yang satu itu. Dia seperti mimpi buruk untuk dua anak itu, selalu memaksa mereka makan sayuran yang banyak dan lebih cerewet dari ibu mereka. Soojung tersenyum puas melihat mereka tidak bisa menjawab.

"Bilang saja kalau memang tidak diajak oleh Uncle Jongin."

"Itu benar. Lagipula, Auntie Sica selalu membuat _dessert_ yang enak dan memberi kami hadiah."

Giliran Soojung yang meringis kali ini, menahan kesal. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertemu mereka? Tiga? Empat bulan? Dia merindukan saat-saat mereka masih berumur 5 dan 4 tahun, dimana mereka sangat menggemaskan dan selalu mempercayai kata-katanya. Sekarang, lima tahun sudah berlalu dan dua anak ini terlalu pintar menjawab.

"Oh, jadi kalian belum melihat kado besar di kamar kalian?" jawab Soojung memutar otaknya. Jelas-jelas tidak ada apa-apa disana tapi dia hanya tidak ingin kalah dari dua keponakannya itu.

"Kami tidak akan tertipu, Auntie." Jawab Mark, selaku anak yang paling tua dan selalu sigap menjawab Soojung. Melihat wajah Soojung yang kesal selalu membuatnya senang, entah kenapa. Mungkin itu keturunan dari ayahnya.

"Ah sudahlah! Jangan _bully_ Auntie lagi, kalian anak-anak durhaka. Bagaimana sekolahmu, Jeno?" Wanita itu memindahkan perhatiannya pada Jeno, yang sebenarnya cenderung kalem. Piring anak itu sudah hampir kosong, menyisakan seperempat saja makanannya.

"Oh, aku dapat 100 di pelajaran olahraga. Tapi, aku jadi ingat saat Dad menaruh kotak besar di ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalamnya."

Mark hampir tersedak, buru-buru meraih air minum. Soojung tidak mengerti. "Masuk ke dalam kotak..?"

"Iya. Waktu itu ulangtahun Mom," jawaban Jeno menggantung, tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh. Mark terkikik, membuat Soojung berpaling padanya.

"Dad waktu itu baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Dia datang pagi-pagi sekali dan membuat sedikit keributan untuk membuat kotak besar itu. Kebetulan waktu itu, Jeno terbangun karena ingin kencing,"

"Dad bilang, 'Jeno, bantu Dad menutup kotak ini dan jangan bangunkan siapapun. Ini kejutan untuk Mom,' dan aku menurut saja."

Soojung tertawa keras mendengar ini karena Jeno baru saja meniru bagaimana cara adiknya berbicara. Dia tidak tahu adiknya mau melakukan kejutan seperti itu, tapi mungkin, dia hanya terlalu mencintai adik iparnya. Hubungan mereka tidak pernah gagal membuat Soojung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lalu, apa kejutannya berhasil?"

"Mom sangat kaget," ujar Jeno. "Sampai menangis. Tapi setelahnya dia memukul Dad karena repot harus membersihkan bekas kotaknya." Mark menambahkan, bahagia saat mengingat wajah kesakitan ayahnya. Jeno mengangguk-angguk, melirik piring Soojung yang bisa dibilang hampir tidak tersentuh. Mengerti penuh, Soojung mendorong piring itu dan langsung diserbu dua keponakannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak," Soojung mengacak rambut mereka sebelum menarik piring bekas dua anak itu yang benar-benar bersih tanpa sisa. Dia berpangku tangan, menunggu dua anak itu menghabiskan jatah makanannya. Selera makannya memang tidak pernah tinggi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mark? Kau dapat 100 di pelajaran apa?"

 _Mac and cheese_ itu akhirnya habis, dan Mark sedang menghabiskan air minumnya sebelum menjawab, "Bahasa Inggris."

"Woah, keponakanku pintar-pintar, ya." Puji Soojung tulus, mendapat respon senyum lebar dari dua anak itu. Dia menumpuk piring terakhir lalu menaruhnya di atas mesin pencuci piring.

"Auntie, _dessert_! Mom bilang ada _dessert_!" tagih Mark dan Jeno serempak. Soojung tertawa, memutari meja makan untuk mencapai kulkas besar adiknya. Isinya tidak pernah gagal membuatnya kagum, karena adik iparnya itu selalu menjamin keluarganya tidak akan pernah makan makanan instan. Berbagai macam bahan makanan sehat tersedia disana. Soojung berdecak sebelum mengambil _strawberry cheesecake_ di rak kedua. Oh, jumlahnya ada tiga.

"Kalau ini siapa yang buat?" tanya Soojung mengambilkan sendok-sendok kecil untuk mereka. Dia memang tidak begitu bersemangat dengan makan malam tapi tidak akan pernah melewatkan _dessert_. Apalagi yang visualnya begitu memuaskan seperti ini.

"Yang buat Mom, tentu saja." Jawab Jeno dengan percaya diri. Dia memang anak mama, secara natural lebih dekat dengan ibunya daripada ayahnya. Mark mengangguk-angguk saja, mengingat dia juga tadi melihat saat ibunya membuatnya.

"Oh, kukira Daddy kalian."

"Dad sibuk, jadi Mom yang masak. Akhir-akhir ini sering begitu." Jelas Mark. Jeno menggumam bukan untuk menyetujui, tapi karena mengapresiasi rasa _cheesecake_ itu di mulutnya.

"Mommy kalian jadi pintar memasak, ya." Soojung juga mengapresiasi _dessert_ itu, rasa manisnya yang pas membuatnya ingin lagi. Dia tidak menyangka kemampuan memasak adik iparnya meningkat pesat, mengingat terakhir kali dia membuat bulgogi rasanya sangat asin.

"Mom memang pintar memasak. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau Mom memasak saat Dad ada," ujar Jeno, menjilati sendoknya. Soojung melakukan hal yang sama. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena Dad nanti akan melakukan ini," Mark memajukan bibirnya pada Jeno lalu mencium pipinya. Jeno berteriak protes, tapi kakaknya itu hanya tertawa puas diikuti Soojung yang mengerti kemana cerita ini berakhir. "Lengket, hyung!" protes Jeno menyusut pipinya dengan serbet.

"Dad juga akan memeluk Mom dari belakang meskipun Mom sudah protes." Tambah Mark. Oh wow, Soojung jadi ingin menjewer telinga adiknya karena berani-beraninya merusak mata keponakannya yang polos ini.

"Kalau hari sedang baik, mereka akan berciuman. Untung saja makanannya tidak hangus." Ujar Jeno dengan santainya. Baiklah, mungkin Soojung benar-benar akan menjewer adiknya nanti. Mark mengangguk. "Kau lupa, Jeno? Waktu itu pernah hangus. Tangan Dad masuk ke baju Mom."

Soojung tersedak. Oke, pertama, bagaimana bisa keponakannya menyebut hal seperti itu dengan begitu santainya. Kedua, mungkin dia juga akan menendang adiknya setelah menjewernya. Keterlaluan.

"Auntie tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jeno, khawatir. Soojung menggeleng. "Tidak. Apa Daddy kalian sering begitu?"

Mark mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Yang penting setelahnya Dad dijewer Mom karena masakannya benar-benar gosong."

"Kalian.. tidak berpikir macam-macam kan?"

Tunggu, kenapa Soojung bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu. Dia terlambat menyadari betapa anehnya pertanyaan itu setelah Jeno terkikik geli dan Mark menyeringai penuh arti. Gawat, kepolosan keponakannya terancam.

"Macam-macam seperti apa?"

"Seperti.. kenapa tangan Daddy kalian masuk kedalam baju.."

"Tidak. Dad bilang Mom kedinginan." Jawab Jeno lagi dengan polosnya. Mark mengangguk. "Memangnya itu aneh ya?" tanya Mark.

Oh syukurlah, kepolosan mereka masih terjaga. Soojung tidak menyangka dia begitu lega. Bagaimanapun ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Apa menurut kalian itu aneh?"

"Tidak.."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Jaemin bilang nanti kita akan punya adik bayi kalau Mom dan Dad begitu,"

"Jaemin siapa?" Soojung menoleh cepat pada Jeno. Yang ditanya baru saja menghabiskan _cheesecake_ nya. "Temanku. Dia banyak sekali tahu hal-hal."

"Benar tidak, Auntie? Mom akan punya adik bayi?" tanya Mark dengan polosnya. Soojung tidak siap dengan pertanyaan semacam ini dia hampir tersedak lagi.

"Kalau itu, nanti tanya sendiri saja pada Mom kalian. Tapi Jeno sayang, Jaemin tidak benar jadi jangan dengarkan dia."

"Tapi Jaemin baik!" bela Jeno pada teman favoritnya. Soojung rasa kepalanya mau pecah. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan semacam ini, punya anak saja belum. "Auntie tidak bilang Jaemin tidak baik."

"Huh, kalau begitu bilang saja Mom tidak akan hamil." Ujar Jeno, ngambek. Mark menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya dalam diam. "Auntie, mau aku bantu?" tanya si sulung saat melihat Soojung memasukkan piring-piring dan gelas bekas mereka makan tadi ke mesin pencuci piring. Jeno bahkan tidak peduli, dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Soojung menghela napas, "Tidak usah, Mark. Kalian main _game_ saja nanti Auntie menyusul."

"Baiklah."

.

"Yeaaayy!"

"Auntie curaang!"

"Wow, Auntie mengalahkan rekor Dad!" Jeno kagum melihat layar yang berganti menunjukkan skor Soojung baru saja mengalahkan skor terbaik yang ada. Soojung tertawa senang, merasa sedikit bersalah pada Mark karena tidak mengalah untuknya tapi jiwa kompetitifnya benar-benar bangkit tadi. Mark mendorong tubuh Soojung menjauh darinya main-main, sedangkan yang didorong sedang melakukan tos dengan keponakannya yang satu lagi.

"Aku ingin diulang!"

"Kau tidak harus selalu menang, Mark." Ujar Soojung.

"Mom bilang aku boleh mengalah pada Jeno saja. Bahkan Dad juga tidak curang seperti Auntie!"

"Dan kenapa aku curang?"

Melihat perdebatan itu, Jeno hanya tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan. Dia tidak pernah tertarik berdebat, cenderung mengalah untuk adu mulut. Berbeda dengan Mark yang akan mempertahankan pendapatnya dan memperjuangkannya.

"Karena Auntie orang dewasa! Auntie pasti lebih jago dariku."

Soojung tertawa, mengalungkan tangannya ke sekitar leher Mark dan menggunakan tangan yang lainnya untuk mengusak rambut keponakannya sayang. Mark berusaha protes, tapi tetap tidak bisa lepas dari cengkraman bibinya yang ternyata sangat kuat.

"Baiklah, tanding ulang kalau kau mau."

"Tapi ini giliranku!" protes Jeno, mendesak Mark dan Soojung ke pinggir, jadi Soojung terhimpit di antara dua keponakannya. Melihat itu, Soojung segera mengalungkan tangannya yang lain ke leher Jeno. Protesan mereka yang jadi satu suara membuat wanita itu tertawa puas, ah, betapa dia merindukan dua keponakannya yang tahu-tahu sudah besar begini.

Permainan akhirnya berlanjut dengan Soojung mengalah pada Jeno, pertandingan ulang Soojung-Mark, hingga akhirnya dua kakak beradik itu bermain berdua. Soojung tetap terhimpit dua keponakannya, lututnya ditekuk dan dipeluk, memperhatikan bagaimana sengitnya permainan balap mobil itu berlangsung.

"Apa Mommy dan Daddy kalian sering bertengkar?" tanya Soojung tiba-tiba, penasaran. Sebenarnya dia tahu jika adik-adiknya bertengkar, pasti tidak akan di depan anak-anak mereka. Dia hanya ingin mendengar bagaimana keluarga ini dari sudut pandang para keponakannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Mark, pendek. Dia fokus mempertahankan posisi satunya.

"Tapi pernah, hyung!" seru Jeno, sedang berusaha memindahkan posisinya menjadi yang kedua dari keempat. "Mom marah besar pada Dad karena tidak pulang semalaman."

"Oh? Kau tahu kemana Daddymu pergi?"

Jeno hampir berteriak kegirangan karena hampir dapat menyusul Mark. Soojung harus menunggu beberapa lama hingga keponakannya itu menjawab lagi. Pertandingannya sangat sengit.

"Aku sungguh tidak menguping! Tapi Dad bilang dia sangat lelah sampai tertidur di kantor. Mom tidak percaya, dia bahkan menelpon Sicheng ahjussi dan berbicara lamaaa sekali," jelas Mark, sedikit longgar karena dia hanya harus melakukan satu _lap_ lagi. Sicheng ahjussi adalah sekretaris adiknya, jadi Soojung mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak menguping ya? Lalu bagaimana mereka berbaikan?"

"Bunga! Banyak sekali bunga datang ke rumah!" sahut Jeno, menimpali. "Rumah ini jadi wangi sekali, Auntie! Jeno suka!"

"Begitu.. haha, Daddy kalian bodoh sekali."

"Dad tidak bodoh!" bela Mark. Kalau Jeno anak mama, maka Mark adalah anak papa. Dia selalu mencari ayahnya di kesempatan apapun, dan mereka secara natural memang lebih dekat. Mungkin karena Mark adalah anak lelaki pertama. Soojung terkekeh.

"Rumah kalian pasti kotor setelah bunganya kering dan layu."

"Iya! Setelah itu Mom memarahi Dad lagi, hahahaha," Jeno tertawa puas sementara Mark semakin merengut. Dia melepaskan kontrolnya saat dekat dengan garis finish, sehingga Jeno dengan mudah mendahuluinya dan jadi juara pertama. Mendengar sorak kebahagiaan dari adiknya itu sama saja rasanya dengan memenangkan pertandingannya sendiri, jadi Mark puas.

"Nah kan. Daddy kalian itu dari dulu tidak berubah." Tawa Soojung.

"Tidak berubah bagaimana,"

Suara itu tidak lain lagi adalah objek utama dari pembicaraan malam ini. Mark menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dan wajahnya langsung bersinar cerah. "Dad! Mom!"

"Hai, sayang. Apa Auntie Soojung baik pada kalian?" tanya Jaehyun, sang ayah. Jeno dan Mark mengangguk cepat, "Baik sekali! Auntie membuat _mac and cheese_!"

"Mereka tidak merepotkanmu, 'kan?" tanya Doyoung, sang ibu. Soojung menggeleng, tertawa. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga sekarang, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat. Sesuai janji mereka, Soojung kagum.

"Dan kenapa kalian belum tidur selarut ini?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada mengomel. Dua anak itu tertawa, menghindari tangan Jaehyun yang mengincar perut mereka untuk digelitik. Doyoung ikut tertawa dan membuka tangannya ketika Jeno berlari ke pelukannya. Bahkan saat mereka sudah berusia 9 dan 10 tahun, mereka masih tidak segan meminta perlindungan ibu mereka.

"Mom, tolong aku, hahahaha," Mark terlambat menyelamatkan diri, di dekap Jaehyun yang terus saja menggelitiknya. Jeno tertawa di pelukan Doyoung. Dan Soojung? Dia sedikit merasa _out of place_ tapi tawa keponakannya membuatnya ikut senang.

"Cepat cuci kaki dan gosok gigi kalian. Kalau tidak besok Dad tidak akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan." Ancam Jaehyun, setelah melepaskan Mark.

"Tapi, Dad," protes Mark. Dia masih ingin begini, bercanda dengan bibi dan keluarganya.

"Tidak ada tapi. Ayo cepat," perintah Jaehyun lebih tegas kali ini. Dua anak itu menghela napas, meminta bantuan Soojung. "Hei, aku sudah membiarkan kalian bermain selarut ini, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian lagi." Jelasnya mengangkat tangan.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Besok Mom akan buatkan makanan spesial untuk kalian jika kalian bangun pagi."

Soojung jadi mengerti kenapa anak-anak itu masih tidak ragu menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka pada ibunya, tidak seperti anak-anak di usia mereka sekarang. Doyoung begitu lemah lembut dan perhatian, mengimbangi Jaehyun yang tegas dan otoritif. Dia tersenyum, rasanya ingin memiliki keluarga kecil seperti ini juga. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti,

"Ucapkan terimakasih pada Auntie," Doyoung mengingatkan sebelum anak-anak itu pergi.

"Terimakasih, Auntie Soojung."

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Soojung tersenyum lebar, membiarkan anak-anak itu pergi dari ruang keluarga dan menyisakan orang dewasa saja. Tapi saat Mark baru menaiki tangga yang kedua, dia berseru, "Dad, Auntie bilang Dad bodoh."

Dengan itu dia buru-buru menaiki tangga sambil terkikik, diikuti Jeno. Jaehyun menoleh pada kakaknya itu, mendapatinya tersenyum manis, pura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan. Noona memang selalu begitu padaku."

"Tapi Noona benar," timpal Doyoung tiba-tiba. Soojung tertawa, langsung melakukan tos dengan adik iparnya itu. Jaehyun mencebikkan bibirnya, dan itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan usianya yang hampir menginjak empatpuluh tahun. Soojung melempar bantal pada wajahnya.

"Mau tinggal sebentar dan minum _wine_? Nanti Jaehyun yang antar Noona pulang." Tawar Doyoung, bangkit darisana. Soojung menggeleng. "Tidak usah, sebentar lagi Jongin datang."

"Bagaimana acaranya?" Soojung bertanya kembali. Dia diminta menjaga keponakannya malam ini karena Jaehyun dan Doyoung harus menghadiri acara resmi perayaan 50 tahun perusahaan Inho Group.

"Seperti biasa. Membosankan," jawab Jaehyun, melonggarkan dasinya. Doyoung melakukan hal yang sama, lelah. Pasangan itu kini duduk bersebelahan di sofa, sementara Soojung sendiri sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, membalas pesan suaminya.

"Apa kalian bertemu dengan Sehu— YA! Jung Yunoh sialan tahan dirimu aku masih ada disini!" Soojung menendang tulang kering adiknya itu sekuat tenaga ketika melihat mereka berciuman. Pantas saja keponakannya itu begitu santai mengatakan hal seperti itu, lihat saja orangtua mereka yang tidak tahu tempat dan situasi.

"Lama-lama keponakanku tidak suci lagi,"

"Aaaa Noona, ampun, itu semua salah Jaehyun."

"Oh, kau benar." Soojung berhenti, melepaskan telinga Doyoung dan melanjutkan menjewer telinga Jaehyun saja. Tidak peduli berapapun umur mereka sekarang, bagi Soojung Jaehyun tetaplah adiknya yang pantas dimarahi jika berbuat salah.

"Awas kau, sekali lagi tidak tahu tempat begitu dan mengotori keponakanku."

"Ampun Noona, aku berjanji!" seru Jaehyun, meringis. Soojung akhirnya puas dan melepaskan telinga adiknya yang memerah.

Teriakan itu sampai ke telinga Jeno dan Mark, dan mereka tertawa bersama, melakukan tos. Semudah itu, misi mereka berhasil. Auntie Soojung memang yang terbaik.

 **Kkeut**

* * *

/silahkan bom saya di review. Maafkan typo/salah eja karena aku malas edit ;; aku tahu jaedonya kurang. ffnya kurang semuanya kurang jadi maafkan aku. /sungkem


End file.
